


My Shining Sun

by Kai_legacy



Series: The Gang's pasts [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Bullies, Dont worry them punks are gonna get beat, Gen, How Arthur and Lewis met each other, I think Lewis is an illegal immigrant?, Lewis have a hard time speaking English, dammit bullies, essentially big brother Artie', not sure, younger and much shorter Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis wondered, was he going to die? He feels like his short life was flashing before his eyes."Hey!" A tall, lanky blond shouted, running at his direction."What did you punks do?" Lewis' head shot at the older boy, he was tall and menacing.





	My Shining Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble on how I think these two met.

Lewis coughed, his mind in a daze, he could barely stand, he was on his knees. "Hah, what's wrong faggot? C'mon! Stand up!" Lewis didn't have the energy to look up at the menacing pack of bullies. His breathing heavy, his eyes losing focus, he could barely see the shoes of his tormenters.

He cried, tears streaming down his face, he knows how this goes, he'll put himself together and went home get himself fixed up before anyone gets home. They already give him so much, he couldn't possibly tell them.

Being the youngest of the class certainly wasn't helping, he'd never been to school before his family abandoned him here, grades was hard to maintain, especially when you're illiterate. And his social life plummeted, he was nothing but background noise. The bullies saw him as a target just because he was a bit feminine than the others, and he have a funny accent.

The fact that he was a foreigner who can only do little English also made him a target.

Lewis wondered, was he going to die? He feels like his short life was flashing before his eyes.

"Hey!" A tall, lanky blond shouted, running at his direction.

"What did you punks do?" Lewis' head shot at the older boy, he was tall and menacing. 

"W-we're.. teaching this fag a lesson!" The blond kid grimaced, his amber eyes looked like there was fire inside of them. He cracked his knuckles. "Oh, yeah? What else are you punks doing?" He marched forwards.

He lunged at them, his long arms was fast and strong. He quickly overpowered them, they were shouting at him, he cursed with anger dripping from his mouth.

They ended up running away, crying and screaming.

"Hah! Those bastards!" Lewis gasped, did he just use the b-word? He was smiling in triumphant.

"Huh, you just said a bad word." The kid looked down at him, he flinched. Was he next? Was the mysterious kid going to hurt him?

"Oh, fudge. You look bad there." The kid knelt next to him, he instinctively backed away. His eyes widened, "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't, don't worry. You're safe now." the blond reassured.

"Let's get you fix up."

And with that the kid took him to the nurse's office. The kid supporting him, by slumping his hand over his shoulders.

They walked through the school hallways, then he saw the label that was plastered on the door they're heading to.

Lewis' swollen eyes widen, he stopped dead on his tracks, the blond kid didn't notice and kept going. Lewis clawed him on the sides.

"Wait, no. I can't,my family," Lewis sputtered.

The kid stopped and raised a brow.

He looked at him and his pleading eyes, the kid arched a brow and stared at him for a long time, before sighing.

"Alright. Can you stand?" Lewis nodded.

"Okay, I want you to go find a room." Lewis wanted to ask but keep it to himself, it was probably for the best if he just listened.

He hid in a nearby room.

The kid talked to the nurse about something before pointing somewhere. "I heard Samson need his meds." The nurse gasped, grab to what looks like a lot before running off.

The blond waited for a moment, before searching the area.

"Hey, injured kid where are you?" The kid was searching for him left and right, scanning his surroundings.

Lewis opened the door and ran to him.

"I have a name, do you know."

The blond snickered.

"Oh yeah? what is it?" He went in to the nurse's office, and started opening the cabinets.

Lewis blushed in embarrassment. "Lew..Lewis." He fumbled with his fingers, he was still standing near the door.

The blond hummed.

He grabbed a box and went to him. "Sit down." He motioned him to sit down. And so he did.

The blond started attending for his injuries, he put some alcohol on his cut lip. "Ahh.." Lewis opened his mouth, the blond was surprisingly gentle, Lewis was in a frozen state, seeing this kid so close to his face. They weren't making direct eye-contact, The kid was casting his gaze downwards, carefully applying the antibiotic with a tissue.

Lewis observed at how precise and attentive the kid was being, he moved to the cut and bruises plastered all over his hands and legs.

All of it took awhile, before the kid was done.

"Well, Lewis is it?"

He nodded, his eyes awestruck.

This blond stranger.. had done so much for him.

"Well, nice to meet ya. The name's Arthur, Arthur Kingsmen." He flashed him a bold and wide smile.

"H-hi.." 

Arthur's face dropped.

"Aww, there's no need to be like that!" Lewis nodded absentmindedly.

"Are you new?"

"S-si."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, y-yes!"

"Explains a lot."

Silence.

Arthur smiled again then slapped his back, maybe a bit too hard.

"Well, no need to worry your pretty face! I'm here if there's trouble for ya!"

Lewis feels eternally grateful for this stranger, he was like a gift in a time of need.

He was his shining sun.

**Author's Note:**

> made this a few weeks ago,
> 
> I feel like it's a bit too clunky but whatever.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also I made some art from it here: https://www.deviantart.com/coreyarts/art/You-okay-kid-772790392


End file.
